


Erosion

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [41]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Weird code stuff, but then fluff, details but also vague, double blowjob, implied Anti/Bing, this is impossible to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Hey I came from your ao3 fix and I was wondering about some angst? Like Wil and Dark bring anti back from a mission that didn’t go to plan and they think they have lost anti for good but instead he is just really really hurt”- bambiluvsyou





	Erosion

It felt sort of disrespectful bringing Anti back on a USB. They would usually have carried him in his other form, his close-to-human form but he was too badly damaged for it.

Dark and Wilford didn’t entirely know what had been so damaging, since Anti always spoke about his weaknesses and the things he fought pretty vaguely. They just knew he was hurt enough to not want to, or even be able to hold the form they loved anymore.

So they plugged him - or the USB that held him, they didn’t really know the difference - into the second most powerful computer they had. The first most powerful was made by the Googles and they warned that it might actually make his form worse. But when it came to Anti, Oliver always pointed to Bing as the best alternative, since Bing had a very different anti-virus to the Googles. So different, in fact, that it almost tickled Anti instead of making him sick.

They were very grateful to Bing and his knowledge of Anti, his knowledge of anything like this in general. Dark and Wilford tended to just take Googles word for how stupid Bing was, but it seemed that when it came to important things - things like their strange boyfriend - Bing was knowledgeable where it mattered the most to them.

Bing explained Antis condition, it had been the software equivalent of erosion and it had happened in under two seconds. It terrified Dark and Wilford to think that Anti could have come that close to total oblivion in the blink of an eye.

“We’ve had Red restore him once before. Why isn’t this a similar situation?”

Dark didn’t have it in him to be particularly intimidating or manipulative, and his hands stayed more in a thinker pose than spending too long behind his back.

“Last time he was still holding his physical form though. Looking at his code and judging by the fact that he’s choosing not to be a person right now, I’d say he’d be in some super serious pain if he came back out.”

Wilford looked more worried than he ever usually did when it came to other people’s injuries, and Dark suspected it wasn’t just because it was Anti they were both worried about.

Wilford may not have understood the concept of death very well, but he understood the concept of something being deleted.

Bing went on to explain that he was going to help Anti restructure his code. It would take a bit of time, and even more time for Anti to get used to things again before he was totally back to normal. But Anti was alive, and that was all that mattered to Dark and Wilford.

It took a week, a full goddamn week before they saw Anti again. Dark had Bing give them updates three times a day and despite Bing trying his best to keep things going as fast as they could, he explained that Anti seemed to be “writing” code and then erasing it again, over and over with no actual differences or improvements. Bing said these things were purely aesthetic. Bing was focusing on motor functions. He had his very own secret sauce when it came to motor functions since he’d improved his own for skating purposes, and he was very proud when he implemented his own code and Anti hadn’t immediately rejected it.

Dark couldn’t put his commitments on hold, still writing writing reports and holding Ego meetings and even keeping the Septic in the loop about Antis recovery, if one could even call it that. But that was how Dark dealt with difficult things. He made it his priority to keep himself distracted so he didn’t have to think about how much he fucking missed Anti with a passion.

Wilford put his shoes and projects on hold and, instead, spent his time at Bing’s computer, watching the screen idly. He didn’t understand any of it. Every now and then, the webcam would flicker on though, and Wilford could swear he’d see the shape of a heart in all of that code.

But what did he know? It was like trying to decipher the Matrix code.

It was because of Wilfords habits that he was the first to see Anti.

He’d walked out of the room to make himself another coffee, and he walked back in to find Anti standing there, checking himself over, poking himself.

And fair enough, too, because he looked different. He was still very Anti, but his hair was that same dark shade of brown that Jacks hair now was, as well as looking more... buff? Buff probably wasn’t the right word, he was more visibly muscular. Wilford put his coffee down and walked up to hug Anti, wordlessly.

“Hey, ye weirdo. Couldn’t stop watchin’ for me, huh?”

They were endearing words, and Wilford felt a very solid lump in his throat. Anti seemed like he was hesitating with putting his hands around Wilford too, but in reality he was simply getting his bearings again.

“I missed you so much, Kitten.”

“Missed ye too, loony.”

From outside, there were frustrated, worried Dark noises and incredibly confused Bing noises. Neither Anti nor Wilford could be bothered to make out actual words. But Anti pulled away.

“I should probably go calm Darky down, make sure he doesn’t break Bee after all the work the dudes’ put in.”

Wilford raised an eyebrow.

“Bee?”

“Yeah, Bee. Bing. Y’know, because he’s black and yellow?”

“Bing is orange.”

Anti didn’t explain any further, walking out the door and immediately jumping into Darks arms. Dark peppered him in kisses and Bing looked to be blushing slightly at the public display, understandably so.

“You look wonderful, pet. How do you feel?”

“Better now that I’m out and bipedal again.”

-

Anti was just about to receive a well-deserved double blowjob later on when Dark paused.

“Are you... bigger?”

Anti wanted to make some snide remark about how it always got bigger when he was around Dark and Wilford, but he paused and actually looked.

Huh.

“I bet Bee did it, the little fuckin’ perv.”

Wilford burst into laughter, having expected it to have been Anti that literally decided his dick to be larger as opposed to Bing.

“I don’t think anyone’s complaining though!”

Dark shot Wilford a look.

“It’s the principle of the thing, you shouldn’t change someone’s body parts if you haven’t consulted them previously.

Anti snickered.

“Ye’re just jealous because this makes ye the smallest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
